The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly relates to a label having a removable panel and to an article to which such label is fixed.
In the packaging art, it has long been known to provide sheet like labels with removable panels defined by "tear lines". As used herein "tear line" is intended to include any narrow, linearly extensive feature of a sheet like label which is weaker than adjacent portions of the label so that the label may readily be torn along the feature. One form of tear line consists of a linearly extensive row of spaced perforations in the label.
Prior to the present invention it has been difficult to provide a panel which can readily and neatly be removed by hand from a label which closely overlies a surface of the body to which the label has been applied. It has been particularly difficult to fashion a label from which the panel can be readily removed but which will retain substantial strength after removal of the panel.
The foregoing problems have been especially acute in the labeling of articles intended for retail sale. It is sometimes desirable to use a removable panel on a label for such goods. If the panel is difficult to remove, of if the label is so weakened by removal of the panel that it breaks in an unintended manner, then the purchaser may be dissatisified with the goods.